


Свет неоновых ламп ярче солнца

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Ночью весь мир меняет цвет и то, что было светлым, становится тёмным. Двое мужчин, чёрные простыни, синий неон.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Свет неоновых ламп ярче солнца

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминание наркотиков и алкоголя, нецензурная лексика, спойлер (end notes).  
> Борис — мудак, не более, чем в книге.  
> Написано на спецквест по теме "Столкновение противоположностей".

В крови разливается эйфория, и время теряет свою силу. Мгновения растягиваются в бесконечность, часы — сжимаются в тугие спирали, минуты — застывают в воздухе, даже не начавшись. Так можно дотронуться до вечности, плотно забитой в миниатюрный флэт, сотканный из синего неонового света и тяжёлого дыхания тлеющих ароматических палочек с острым запахом опиума. Секс с Борисом всегда отдаёт безумием, и если с другими он испробовал все неподходящие для близости места, то с Поттером — только их квартира в Нью-Йорке. Двухэтажный флэт в новом здании, стекло, бетон и сталь, резко отличающийся от древности, от уюта старых вещей и мягкого жёлтого света. Выбирая жильё, Борис влюбился в китчевые неоновые лампы над барной стойкой, отделяющей угол кухни от спальни (части комнаты с брошенным на пол огромным матрасом), и в длинную лестницу на второй этаж, где стоят высоченные, от пола до потолка, пустые стеллажи. Поттеру остаётся только закатывать глаза, каждый раз приходя домой. У него есть своя связка ключей и полное право натащить старых добрых стульев из красного дерева (Борис даже заплатит за них), но ничего, кроме длинной стойки с одеждой и одной коробки с мелочью и книгами, в их флэт не переезжает.

Ночью с потолка льётся синее, зернистое, как старая плёнка, добавляя красок к медленно плывущему рассудку. Борис старается не пробовать на себе новый товар, но кухня проверена, как и умелец, добавивший нечто волшебное к обычному составу Адама. Приход оглушительный, и вместо намеченного клуба они с Поттером возвращаются домой, запивая неудачу вином и целуясь. Подаренное после очередной провёрнутой сделки _Barbaresco «Curra»_ пятилетней выдержки, под двести долларов за бутылку, оседает в горле вязкой терпкостью. Поттер говорит ещё что-то про аромат выделанной кожи, инжира и патоки, оттенки цвета и вкуса и неправильные бокалы. На последнее замечание Борис делает глоток из горлышка, вызывая немое возмущение, а затем — смех. Неон течёт по коже синим мёртвым светом, а Поттер хохочет, запрокидывая голову. Движение кадыка, и смех — резкий, гулкий — то отдаляется, то заливается в уши оглушающей волной.

— Ты ужасен!

Улыбка рассекает лицо надвое, Борис касается краёв подушечками пальцев и целует, глотает, упивается искрящейся радостью. Не расцепляясь, они плавно стекают с высоких барных стульев и идут, путаясь друг в друге, к всегда разобранной постели. За закрытыми веками комната качается в навязчивом жужжании неоновых ламп, каждый шаг вслепую отдаётся гулким биением сердца между ключиц. Прохладные ладони подхватывают под спину, не дают упасть назад и мягко укладывают на _lozhe_. Борису нравится это слово, его книжность, неуместность и древность, придающая происходящему привкус таинства. На выдохе он делится им с Поттером, прижимаясь губами губам. Его язык неловкий, коверкает гласную во втором слоге, в глазах нет искры понимания, лишь жажда повторить, словно в этом смысл. Бориса цепляет сама идея, он чуть сдвигается по матрасу вверх, дальше от края, и оказывается прижатым к простыням. С Поттером — единственным — всегда так: открыто, до ломкости нежно и доступно. Совсем по-женски хочется раздвинуть ноги, почувствовать между ними бёдра, ладони, сжимающие колени.

— _Ja hochu tebja_.

— Я знаю, что это значит, — Поттер снова смеётся, наклоняется ниже и послушно повторяет. От растянутой гласной в последнем слове, вытолкнутой с усилием и старанием, становится жарко. Борис расстёгивает рубашку, с жадностью глядя на приоткрытые губы. Неон омывает кожу, затекает в прорезь рта, пачкает белки синим. Во взгляде нет мыслей, лишь тягучая, сладкая пустота. Борис дотрагивается до лица, гладит, убирает со лба волосы, проводит пальцами по бровям, очерчивая резкую линию.

Улыбка ложится на губы, и он тянет к ней руку, надавливая на податливую мягкость. Они оба совершенно счастливы и легки, каждое движение правильное, нежное. Алкоголь всегда тяжело оседает, приземляет, делает мысли заторможенными, а прикосновения блёклыми, точно фотографии на старом полароиде, поэтому Борис предпочитает другое. Разноцветные таблетки, волшебные порошки, с которыми Поттер становится проще, и Борис готов благодарить любого из богов (и химиков!) за эти дары. Нет стеснения, и попроси он, просто предложи — и будет всё.

Обычно губы можно только целовать, до слабости в коленях, кругов перед глазами, сбитого дыхания и мыслей, но не больше. Любое прикосновение ко рту — и в глазах появляется стыд, способный разрушить любой, даже самый хороший момент. Сейчас Борис сполна упивается недоступными раньше, отрывистыми ощущениями: слюна между пальцами, жар тела внутри, бездонная глубина мягко сжимающейся плоти.

— _Garniy_ , — озвучивает он мысль — привык думать на нескольких языках сразу. Расфокусированный без линз взгляд, втянутые щёки, пухлые, невообразимо мягкие губы, блестящие тёмно-синими бликами неона в слюне и плотно обхватывающие пальцы. Поттер, до одури красивый, вбирает в рот до прохладных колец, завораживает, заставляя думать — _вспоминать_ — только об одном. Борис не оставляет попыток выпросить или выторговать разрешения сделать пару снимков и хранить их бережнее, чем стопку поддельных паспортов. Только Поттер так ни разу и не разрешает, игнорируя даже мольбу на коленях.

Он выпускает пальцы изо рта и целует ладонь приоткрытыми губами, прикусывает кожу на запястье, там, где навсегда въелась в плоть шестиконечная звезда.

— Каждый раз секс с тобой становится экзаменом по лингвистике.

Они могли бы в это поиграть, — успевает подумать Борис, но Поттер сбивает все размышления, ткнувшись носом под подбородок и снова чуть прихватив зубами. Синяков всегда много, на горле, ключицах, даже по линии позвоночника, словно кожа настолько тонкая, что впитывает в себя синие мазки неона, остающегося как щёлочь на влажных следах от губ. Боли нет, её никогда не бывает, и любая неловкость или резкость прикосновений смягчается растворёнными в крови веществами, оставляя только тянущее, зарождающееся внутри костей томление.

На Поттере всегда много лишней одежды и раздевать его _долго_ , но Борису нравится. Нравится, что Поттер носит огромные мягкие свитера, что он — _правильный_ , и под ними, под рубашками, всегда есть футболки, под которые так здорово запускать руки. Борис напротив всегда открыт: несколько пуговиц на рубашке и голая кожа, рёбра, горячая кровь и сердце. Бери, Поттер, всё твоё уже много лет. Картинка, зарождённая дурманом, течёт яркой фантазией: пальцы вдавливаются в плоть, погружаясь внутрь как в мягкое, подтаявшее масло. Руки с оглушительным хрустом легко разгибают рёбра, и сложенные горстью ладони обнимают трепещущее живое сердце. Губы касаются горячей, остро пахнущей сталью плоти, оставляя поцелуй-отметину, словно выжигая своё тавро.

— Эй, — Борис мягко отстраняет Поттера, садится и трёт ладонями лицо. Возникшая в воображении картинка всё ещё стоит перед глазами, настолько реальная, что в груди появляется невыносимая тяжесть и становится сложно дышать. — Дай мне минуту.

— Что-то не так? — Поттер садится на пятки, стягивает через голову свитер и замирает, тоже прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Закидываясь непроверенными таблетками, стоит следить за реакциями тела, но доза слишком маленькая, чтобы Борис всерьёз чего-то опасался. Он заторможено смотрит на Поттера, делая глубокие, размеренные вдохи и выдохи. Неоновый свет падает у него из-за спины, отражается от белой футболки и создаёт размытый ореол вокруг фигуры, мягко очерчивая силуэт.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты — моя галлюцинация, — доверительно сообщает Борис, отмерев и отряхиваясь, как мокрая собака, от налипшего морока. — Что я валяюсь где-то на рассохшемся паркете, угашенный в говно, рядом с такими же торчками, и это единственный способ увидеть тебя. Не то чтобы я часто так делал.

Не отвечая, Поттер наклоняется, заглядывает в лицо и с силой сжимает пальцы на плече.

— Я здесь и, — глубокий вдох, как перед нырком, — _ne proch' sdelat' tebe_ … — он замолкает на мгновение с очень серьёзным лицом, мучительно вспоминая слово, но быстро сдаётся, — блядь! Минет.

С трудом сдерживаясь чтобы не расхохотаться от тона и усердия, Борис с благодарностью тычется быстрым поцелуем в висок. В его фантазиях Поттер не говорит так, будто сдаёт годовой экзамен по разговорному русскому, и эта нелепость прочно возвращает к реальности.

— Американцы, — Борис снимает рубашку и, стараясь не отвлекаться на спешно раздевающегося Поттера, расстёгивает брюки, — даже такую приятную вещь, как _vzjat' za shcheku_ , вы называете работой.

— За работу полагается оплата, — с интонацией лучшего ученика школы сообщает он.

— Никакого альтруизма.

Избавившись от брюк и мешавших этому туфель, Борис снова разваливается на матрасе, раскидывая руки в стороны. Тёмные простыни поглощают голубой свет, кажутся чёрными чернилами, разлитыми по полу, и он тонет в этой прохладе и темноте.

— Так что насчёт _otsosat'_?

Не ответив, Поттер садится рядом с его бёдрами и наклоняется, вызывая удивлённый и недоверчивый смешок. Неужто и впрямь? Прохладные пальцы привычно ложатся на член, но за этим идёт сосредоточенный выдох, и кожи касаются губы.

— _Gospodi, bljad', Potter! A ja eshche dumal, nahuy nam eta dur'!_ — Борис мажет пальцами по голому плечу, ласково дотрагивается до волос и убирает руки, не справляясь с желанием надавить на затылок. — _Horoshiy moy_!

Удовольствие растекается жаром по телу, ещё не пресытившемуся ласками. Губы тесно обхватывают член, движутся медленно, впуская в рот головку, скользят по коже, мягко массируя. Борис чувствует широкий язык, и представляет всю глубину горла. Хочется взять Поттера за волосы и качнуть бёдрами, толкнувшись ему в рот, заставляя заглотить глубоко, до сбитого вдоха и хрипа, но приходится сдерживаться. Раскинув руки, Борис сжимает смятые простыни и часто, отрывисто дышит открытым ртом, запрокинув голову. На потолке синие разводы неонового света мешаются с чёрными кляксами тёмной краски, перетекают один в другой, сплетаясь в дрожащие, пульсирующие спирали. Через огромное окно заливаются редкие всполохи белого от проезжающих машин, вплетая шорох шин в монотонное жужжание ламп и влажные звуки.

Ладони бессмысленно скользят по простыням, не имея возможности прикоснуться к живой коже. Борис комкает ткань в пальцах и неожиданно натыкается на холодную гладь пластика. Телефон оказывается в руке привычным движением, и он разблокирует экран быстрее, чем успевает подумать о том, что делает.

— Поттер.

Борис опускает ладонь на щёку, заставляя посмотреть на себя, и тихо стонет, стоит губам сбиться с ритма. Поттер замирает и через мгновение непостижимым образом открывает рот и медленно, _демонстративно_ , ведёт языком по стволу. Лишь секунду Борис думает, что поступает дерьмово и Поттер, трезвый вменяемый Поттер, никогда бы так не сделал, а значит получить согласие под кайфом не лучший вариант, но быстро отбрасывает эту мысль и делает первый снимок.

Пальцы скользят по экрану, спешно касаются, сохраняя моменты. Жар со всего тела собирается в паху, и это сбивает и без того мутные мысли. Взгляд цепляется за детали: отблеск неона в полуприкрытых глазах, трепет опущенных ресниц, губы, кажущиеся намного темнее, чем кожа, влажный блеск слюны, плотно стиснутые на стволе пальцы, округлившаяся от упирающейся в неё головки щека. Выпустив член изо рта, Поттер прижимается к нему лицом, ласково трётся, цепко смотря прямо в камеру. Свободной рукой он дрочит себе, плавно, медленно, замирая, слишком увлечённый другим.

Во рту пересыхает, дышать становится тяжело, и Борис старается думать об отвлечённом, чтобы не кончить от одного взгляда через экран. Развести Поттера на вирт, даже уехав на три месяца в Варшаву, не получилось, и это, оказывается, огромное упущение. Глядя на него, такого серьёзного, в грёбаных очках и костюмах, сложно поместить слово «секс» даже рядом, но стоит лишь немного подтолкнуть…

Поттер чуть отклоняется, и по телу проходит дрожь, слюна неприятно холодит кожу. Секундное неудобство сполна воздаётся: он облизывает губы, сглатывает, и кончиком языка касается головки, одновременно двигая кулаком по стволу. Ощущений оказывается слишком много, и Борис роняет телефон, со стоном и вязким потоком заковыристой брани. Он изгибается, возится по постели, но Поттер крепко держит одной рукой за живот и продолжает изощрённо-медленно ласкать, щекоча языком чувствительную кожу.

— _Ja seychas_ … — стон вперемешку со всхлипом, — _pochti!_ — закушенная губа и быстрый, свистящий выдох, чтобы чуть успокоиться. — _Potter, s"ebi, ty zhe ne budesh' glotat'._

В дополнение к словам Борис толкает его в плечо, но Поттер лишь склоняется ниже, беря глубже в рот. И поднимает глаза, продолжая старательно двигать губами по члену.

— _Tvoyu mat' o gospodi bljad' kakoy pizdets_ , — Борис захлёбывается собственным голосом, сдерживая желание толкнуться бёдрами, чтобы почувствовать, как сокращается горло на судорожных глотках. Невозможность двигаться чуть умаляет удовольствие, но даже так ему безумно хорошо. Остро, горячо до боли — как игла, впрыскивающая в вену токсичную эйфорию, но ещё лучше, полнее, необходимей. Над головой нет звёзд, только огромная голубая бездна, наполненная шелестящей пустотой. Борис медленно проваливается в неё, с каждым быстрым, поверхностным вдохом, не чувствуя тела и мыслей, только одно чистое удовольствие, обернувшееся вокруг сознания жёсткими кольцами.

Ладонь Поттера касается груди, мягко привлекая внимание, и Борис сжимает дрогнувшие пальцы, потянув на себя.

— Знаешь, — собственный голос, хоть тот и звучит сейчас глуше и ниже, окончательно разбивает морок. Борис лениво потягивается, когда Поттер ложится рядом. Наслаждение сменяется усталостью, течёт по венам, и хочется забыться на несколько минут, ловя отголоски удовольствия, всё ещё теплящегося в теле, — на секунду я подумал, что трахать твой рот лучше героина.

— Сомнительный комплимент, — Поттер ломко улыбается, словно вся его открытость ушла на фантастический минет, и теперь он не может даже попросить себе подрочить. Или действие принятой дури заканчиватся. Впрочем, на себе Борис такого не чувствует. Расслабленность быстро растворяется от ощущения душного желания Поттера, и Борис наваливается на него, просовывая руку между тел. Пальцы привычно оплетают тяжёлый, напряжённый член, сразу начинают двигаться. Нутро отзывается тягучей истомой на прикосновение и ощущение плоти в кулаке. Это ещё не возбуждение, но предвкушение предстоящего удовольствия. Чуть позже они обязательно займутся _нормальным_ сексом, может быть, не один раз, пока же это лишь растянувшаяся прелюдия.

— У тебя восхитительные губы, — тихо говорит Борис, легко, на грани щекотки, очерчивая подушечками пальцев линию рта. В ответ Поттер неловко цепляется за плечо, придвигаясь ближе, и судорожно, рвано толкается в ладонь. — Когда я смотрю на них, то очень часто представляю, как они охуительно смотрятся на члене. Моём, естественно.

— По-русски, — выдыхает Поттер и накрывает ладонью пальцы Бориса на члене, заставляя двигаться быстрее и жёстче, — _Pozhaluysta._

— Сегодня ты всё-таки решил свести меня с ума, — Борис мягко улыбается и трогает губами его ухо. Пару раз они развлекались подобным образом: Борис, уехавший исправлять очередные проблемы в другую страну, звонил и просто _говорил,_ что сделает, когда вернётся, а Поттер сосредоточенно сопел и шуршал одеждой, наотрез отказываясь от видео-звонка. — _Horosho…_ — представляя, Борис прикрыл глаза. — _Hochu vzjat' tebja za volosy i zagnat' svoy chlen v glotku po samye jaytsa, uvidet', kak naprjazheno gorlo, kak ty pytaesh'sja sdelat' vdoh, chuvstvovat', kak glotaesh' slyunu, no ne pytaesh'sja vyrvat'sja. I ebat' tvoy rot, poka ty smotrish' na menja, stoja na kolenjah. Tol'ko v rasstegnutoy rubashke i, mozhet byt', v ochkah. Zaljapat' tvoi such'i ochki…_

Пальцы Поттера сжимаются на плече, и он кончает с каким-то придушенным всхлипом, старательно пряча лицо на груди. И кто научил его так бестолково таить свои реакции и голос? Уж точно не Борис, помнивший неплохие стоны по Вегасу. Ему потребовалось немало времени, чтобы заново привыкнуть различать в сдержанных вдохах интонации удовольствия и не переспрашивать об ощущениях. Теперь, стоит застать Поттера за его бесценной мебелью, с участившимся дыханием, и все мысли только об одном.

Стараясь снова не распаляться, Борис вытирает капли спермы с ладони о простыни. Описанная картинка всё ещё стоит перед глазами, вместо возбуждения вызывая неловкость, словно он немного _перестарался_.

— Про перевод лучше не спрашивать? — Поттер ложится рядом, накрыв обоих отброшенным одеялом, и прохладная ткань приятно касается горячей кожи. — Я разобрал несколько слов, конечно, но смысл от меня ускользнул.

— Значит, нам нужно подтянуть твой русский, — повернувшись набок, Борис обнимает его, перекинув руку через живот. — Значит, ты поедешь со мной осенью в Москву.

***

  
Борис просыпается от щелчка замка в прихожей и сразу же недовольно морщится. Комната утопает в белом; на огромном окне нет штор, а стены и потолок выкрашены светло-пепельным цветом, отражающим яркий уличный свет. Тело ноет от усталости, и ресницы слипаются от недостатка сна. Они с Поттером трахались всю ночь, и, похоже, организм не выдерживал таких марафонов — нужно было больше практики.

Свесив руку с матраса и пошарив на полу, где было условное «изголовье», Борис вытаскивает из найденной пачки сигарету и щёлкает колёсиком зажигалки. Первая глубокая неспешная затяжка расправляет лёгкие и ставит мозги на место, чтобы хоть немного начать соображать.

— Я принёс кофе и завтрак, — Поттер, отвратительно бодрый и свежий, салютует бумажным стаканчиком от барной стойки.

— Ты уже закинулся чем-то? С утра? — не делая попытки встать, Борис подминает под грудь подушку, устраиваясь на животе, и с наслаждением вдыхает остро пахнущий табачный дым. — Без меня?

— Кошмар — залог раннего пробуждения.

Сердце привычно замирает, но Борис молчит — если Поттер не будит его, значит, предпочитает справляться сам. Меланхолично наблюдая, как он расхаживает по кухне, потроша только что принесённые из пекарни пакеты, Борис вспоминает прошлую ночь. Утренний Поттер, чистый от вечерней дозы, на фоне белых стен и хромированных поверхностей, отражающих яркое солнце, кажется другим человеком. Светло-серые брюки идеально выглажены, тесно обтягивают зад и подчёркивают бесконечно длинные ноги ровными стрелками; шитая на заказ рубашка застёгнута на все пуговицы, заправлена и лишь воротником выглядывает из-под тёмно-песочного свитера крупной вязки, широченные очки добавляют отрешённости спокойному, едва ли выразительному лицу.

Борис тушит окурок в пепельнице и закрывает глаза в мучительной попытке наложить на этот идеальный утренний образ разрозненные и смазанные картинки ночи. И вспоминает кое-что важное. Телефон лежит здесь же, на полу, рядом с пачкой сигарет, и Борис спешно, словно время имеет значение, хватает его.

От первой же фотографии в галерее тело обдаёт жаром: сине-чёрный оттенок кадра, пальцы оплетают напряжённый член, прижимая его к пухлым губам для поцелуя.

— Что-то успело случиться за ночь с твоими _делами_? — подчёркнуто безразлично спрашивает Поттер, и Борис чуть не роняет телефон от неожиданности. Несколько мгновений он сосредоточенно смотрит, ожидая, когда до Поттера дойдёт, что за фотографии они делали ночью и начнётся скандал.

— Страшно удивлён отсутствием сообщений, — с опаской отвечает Борис, и Поттер, потеряв интерес, возвращается к своему кофе.

Он же ни хрена не помнит. И страшно разозлится, когда — _если_ — узнает.

Борис достаёт из пачки ещё одну сигарету. Перевернувшись на спину, он выпускает дым вверх, к солнечному свету, яркими мазками растекающемуся по потолку.

Но он ведь ни о чём не спрашивает?

**Author's Note:**

> спойлер: эротические фото.


End file.
